dont_hug_me_im_scaredfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy
"I'm friends with my dad." -Yellow Guy RoyBecky Sloan's Facebook banner presenting Roy, January 8th 2014 GribblestonBecky & Joe — Official Don't Hug Me I'm Scared T-shirt is a supporting character and the implied main antagonist of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. He seems to be the one who trapped Red Guy, Yellow Guy, and Duck Guy in the series to begin with, controlling the Teachers and killing the puppets one by one. He is Yellow Guy's dad, and has appeared in some form in every episode except for Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1. Appearance and Personality Roy looks similar to Yellow Guy, except he is much taller. His nose is more of an oval shape, and it seems to be stuck diagonally on his face. His eyes are more egg-shaped and he only has a few long hairs sticking out of his head. Not much is known about him except that he watches porn, is an apparent member of the love cult, and lives in a house resembling that of the Money Man's, as Yellow Guy confused it for his dad's house in the HELP video. He also breathes quite heavily, as emphasized in ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2''. Sightings Roy's first appearance is in ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2'', as he appears alongside Yellow Guy when he says, "I'm friends with my dad." Roy's appearance causes the sky to turn brown. Roy appears again in the same episode watching pornography on a computer. In the next three episodes, Roy makes very brief cameo appearances. In ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3'', he can be seen in the background of the love cult. In ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4'', he is standing in the corner of the room while Red Guy is frantically messing with the computer. In ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5'', he is lurking over the set of the episode and can be seen when Duck Guy knocks the camera over. Roy plays an important role in ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6''. He can be seen in cartoon form several times while Lamp teaches Yellow Guy about dreams. He is also in the audience when Red Guy sings to the real world about creativity, and Red Guy seeing him is what triggers his exit from the real world and back into the set of DHMIS. While Red Guy investigates the machine controlling the Teachers, Roy extends his arm and ominously floats towards Red Guy, suggesting that he is connected to the machine and could be the one controlling it. Roy does not attempt to stop Red Guy when he pulls the plug of the machine (although he is seen reaching for the machine itself), and is not seen when the show "resets" to June 20th. However, Roy is faintly visible at the top-right corner of the screen during the episode's end credits. Trivia *In DHMIS 4, there is a note that says Roy and 07789567482 (which was a real phone number and apparently the creators used to pick it up pretending to be different characters). He later appears in the corner at the end of the video, but is hard to see in the dark. *He shares a name with one of the voice actors, who goes by the screen name Roynggt. *Roy is the only character in the series to have no dialogue whatsoever. However, he watches the characters' every move, almost like he's stalking them. **Despite this, Yellow Guy doesn't seem scared of him and talks about his father very joyfully. *Roy's name appears in the credits of every episode from ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3'' onwards. His name is listed only as "Roy." *June 19 is Father's Day in 2016, and Roy is Yellow Guy's father, which may explain the usage many times in the saga. *According to an interview with the puppets of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Roy has this to say about his son: "My silly boy has allowed his eyes to grow arrogant and rude, for this I will take him on a trip to punish land."http://www.itsnicethat.com/features/dont-hug-me-im-scared-interview-030516 This heavily implies he is in control of the machine trapping the puppets. Gallery Roy.jpeg|Roy's first appearance in DHMIS2 Roy Computer.png|Roy's second appearance in DHMIS2 Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 3.29.09 PM.png|Roy's cameo in DHMIS3 Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 3.30.20 PM.png|Roy's cameo in DHMIS4 Screen Shot 2015-10-18 at 12.54.44 PM.png|Roy's cameo in DHMIS5 Screenshot_187.png|Roy's appearance in DHMIS6 (He's in the top right) eyy.png longarmedRoy.png See Also *Yellow Guy *Money Man References Category:Cameos Category:Puppets Category:Obscure Characters Category:DHMIS2 Category:Silent Category:DHMIS3 Category:DHMIS4 Category:DHMIS5 Category:Males Category:DHMIS6 Category:Villains